Short Stories
Uzay's Anger: Mustang Everything was at peace in Gora. In Kayne, a group of people had established a small city. The people in that village, named Zaram, were a happy folk. A little too happy. A new mayor was chosen, and he talked to his people like this: "Hail Zaram, good people! We build temples and altars for those deities. It costs alot of blood, sweat, tears and of course money to build these things! And every year we lose tons of animals to sacrifice. But when did these deities actually help us? They have never made an appearance, do they even exist? No, they do not! Listen my people, these deities are just legends, they do not exist, let's just go on with our lives without spending all those things to them!" The people of Zaram got scared of this speech and the mayor got yelled at too. But slowly and slowly the idea of the mayor drove into their mind, and the people of Zaram now lived without faith in the deities. "WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!!" Uzay yelled at Belsik, The Indigo. "They should suffer, Belsik, they should suffer and die!" -"Mkay" "Unacceptable!" Uzay yelled and out of his anger, a large dark hideous creature crawled out. "Master wants suffering, death?" He asked. Belsik looked at the creature as he didn't care that he was there. "Whoa. The hell did you do now?" Uzay: "My anger created this, and I'm planning on using Mustang, yes that's his name." Mustang: "I'll do whatever thy orders me to, Masterrrr." Uzay: "I want you to do one thing: Destroy Zaram and its people!" And so Mustang jumped from Uzay's Dimension and went to Zaram. There he created chaos, killed all the people and destroyed the city. But not one. A little girl was hiding but Mustang found her quickly. The little girl gathered courage and stood up: "Sir Monster... Why are you doing all this?" She said crying. "Always obey the ones higher than you, little girlll." Mustang answered. "So Monster sir has someone higher than him? He has to obey him? Doesn't Monster want to do whatever he wants?" The little girl asked. "Do whatever I want? Freedom isn't something given to me, little girlll." "Wouldn't Sir Monster want it..?" Mustang stared at the little girl for quite a time, then he smiled. "Yesss... Freedom, yesss. I can do whatever I want! Why should I obey Master Uzay?! I have the power to hide from its eyes! You're right little girll! You're free to go. Freedom to you too!" Mustang ran away leaving the little girl behind, who would later be found by a shepherd. Mustang hided from Uzay's eyes and he didn't appeared for a long, long time.. Dante's Greed Once, Dante visited Lucifer. "What brings you here, brat?" Lucifer said after seeing him. "I wondered something, how much stronger is Uzay than me, and you?" "Who cares?" "I do." "Mind your own business, brat." "Oh, so you don't know? Or are you ashamed of your weakness compared to it?" "Look, green pile of shit, I'm not ashamed of anyone, but I do have enough power to destroy you, now get out." "Hmph, yeah yeah.." He then asked Destina the same. "How strong Uzay is? Why do you care so much about power, if I may ask?" She said with her calm, but strong voice. "I'm just interested in the stats, that's all." "Well, I can tell you, the strongest one is Uzay, of course. Zyoc the Dead Guider comes next. Then comes I, and that red creepy freak named Lucifer. And I believe Gnimrod and Mamba are mightier than you, one of the Colours." "I want more might, Destina-san! I want to be as strong as Uzay, as strong you at least!" "That's an impossible wish, Dante. Don't even think about it." "Destina-san, it's my dream, it's like I live for it! Do you know if there is a way?" "Of course there is NOT!" "Come on.. I know you know something." "I won't help you any further Dante, leave. Dante kept desiring might, and went to Zyoc. "Zyoc-senpai, how can I become as mighty as Uzay?" "HAHAHAHA you're kidding right?" Zyoc yelled with his dead smile. "I'm certainly not." "Well, kid, I heard that Uzay will moult." "So? And how is that even possible?" "Dunno, but each deity has a special item where the actual power lie, remember?" He points at Dante's chest. "That's where the Green Crystal lies, for in case Uzay kills you, the world won't get unbalanced. Even he made some sort of item. If he moults, maybe the item will too, and it will be something powerful you can use, but you didn't hear it from me!" Zyoc then flew away. Dante kept thinking about this. Some time later, Uzay moulted. Three layers of divinity were lying on the flour, and Uzay looked refreshed. In the middle of the layers, lied an orb. As soon as he saw that, he stared at it. Then he couldn't take it anymore and ran towards it, grabbed it and flew away. The others stared surprised, but Uzay chuckled. "You thought I didn't saw your greed, Dante?" He grew a strange divine ball in his hand and threw it at Dante, who was trying to escape. The ball hit him, and his body dissolved. The orb fell into the human world. "What did you do to him?!" Destina asked Uzay. "I've taken his powers and his body away for a specific amount of time (but the Green Crystal remains inside him). Thousands of years long his aura will wander through the worlds. But he will fulfill his duties. Now go, find my orb!" The deities flew away to find the orb. Zyoc found it, however, his hands started to burn from it. He quickly hid it from Uzay and kept it in a secret place. When all came back after a long time searching, Lucifer asked, while Zyoc covered his burn marks: "Was there even any power in that thing?" "Actually, I don't know. But even I can't find from here with my eyes. It must be lost forever." And so the orb stayed in Zyoc's secret place as Dante's aura wandered around the worlds, rethinking what he had done. Category:Gora Chronicles